The Temples
by Kanara
Summary: Ever wonder how the temples in OoT came to be? Find out in this fic! PG-13 for battle scenes and slight language. A little confusing from the beggining, but it'll all make sense in the end.


**Prologue**

Once in the wrinkled folds of time, there was young boy of the Hylian people who heard the calling of destiny. This young lad was sent on a mission that wasn't clear at the moment, but it became clearer every second. His name was Link, and he was sent to save the world. He battled the guardians of sacred stones that unlocked a magical alter that allowed him to enter the room of the Master Sword. Link took the Master Sword from its place, and grew seven years into the future in the blink of an eye. He then had a new mission: To collect the Spiritual Medallions to create a bridge to the evil Ganondorf's castle, the one who had created a twisted land of blood and death across the once bountiful lands of Hyrule. The medallions were kept in sacred temples dotting all across Hyrule, all of the six base elements: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit, each of them intricately designed to aid the magical properties given to them. You may be asking yourself how these temples came to be. Well my friend, I believe it is time that you heard this story…

Let us travel even farther back in time, to before Link's time, to a time of wrath and chaos that struck fear into the hearts of all who dwelt in Hyrule at the time. In the six corners of this era, there dwelt six mighty figures of each of the elements. Luja, the Light Elemental, lived in a large temple near the largest town of this beginning land of Hyrule. The temple was humongous, covering over 20 floors of stone and mortar. Luja dwelt on the top of this mighty tower, and struck those down who came near. His appearance could not be seen by any, for if they cast their eyes upon him for even a second, they would go blind from the sheer greatness of the light he cast from his body.

Tunai, the Forest Elemental, dwelt in the Lost Forest. This forest of torment was located about 75 miles from the center of Hyrule field out to the north-east. In coming years, this place will come to be known as Kokiri Forest, and the Lost Forest will come to be known as the Lost Woods, pushed farther back by the Kokiri. The Kokiri still live there, but in small groups due to Tunai and his minions. Tunai took the form of a ghastly phantom and haunted the Lost Forest relentlessly; killing most anything he could get his hands on. He was transparent, almost completely, and you could tell he was there just by something flickering in the corner of your eye. By then though, you were dead to even tell the tale of seeing Tunai.

To the north, a giant volcano called Death Mountain housed the Fire elemental, Kryo. The volcano was much larger than it was in present times, due to a major eruption that would ensue in about 100 more years, putting a dent in Kakariko Village's population; Kakariko Village would not be built for another 20 years. The Gorons were already a thriving community on the mountain, but they kept to themselves and never ventured outside of their domain in fright of angering Kryo somehow. Kryo's form was much different from Tunai's; Kryo took the form of a giant firebird that ravaged Death Mountain. His wingspan at least 60 feet across, hi0s wings were of a bright magma consistency; if anyone were to touch them, they would be burnt to a crisp. From beak to tail he was about 60 feet; the same as his wingspan, and his beak was a curved hook of molten rock. His body was an intricacy of a special type of lava, as to be protected from most anything.

To the east, there dwelt a massive lake named Lake Hylia after the land that it was found in. There dwelt the Water Elemental, Syslik. The water was deep and cold, and nobody dared to enter it or even fish in it for fear of being eaten by Syslik. In the water, there was a deep hole that was in itself a maze with no escape; for that is where Syslik himself waited for an unwary fish to travel. Syslik's form could be expected of a water-dwelling elemental; he was in the shape of a massive sea serpent. Syslik took the word massive and stretched it very far, for he was about 200 feet in length, and 50 feet in width. He was covered in scales that were as hard as titanium bonds and were unbreakable. His teeth were 12 feet in length, and each of the 300 ended in a razor sharp tip.

Near the small village of Kakariko dwelt the Shadow Elemental, Leras. Next to the village was a graveyard where the skeletons of the sacrifices that were to be made to Leras lay. Parallel to the graveyard was a deep, dark catacomb where he and his minions thrived on the darkness and daily sacrifices that Leras demanded from the villagers. His form was of a pitch black demon, with a great wingspan of 30 feet, each wingtip held on it a curved, sharp nail that were laced with poison. His eyes burned with a demon flame that struck fear into the hearts of even the bravest of warriors, and his height of 20 feet overcame many. This being would surely take a miracle to be defeated.

Inita, the Spirit Elemental, lived in the great Gerudo desert of the west. Therein lay a great temple built to worship her, for fear of being struck down by this might "goddess" as the Gerudo called her. The temple was divided into two parts, each ruthlessly unsurpassable to the average adventurer. Even if someone managed to get past the intricate puzzles that were bound to this place, they still had to face Inita and her minions. She took the form of a Gerudo, but one of the great agility and fighting prowess. She wielded dual scimitars that glowed with an unearthly light, along with an arsenal of magical spells. Indeed, she would be a fierce opponent.

Now that you know of these fierce forces that were threatening the very lives of the people of Hyrule, you can hear of how their tyranny came to an abrupt stop. I now tell you a tale of Link's ancestor, another brave fighter of high caliber and bravery, and how he and other brave warriors destroyed these beings and put a stop to them for as long as they could…


End file.
